


Double Chocolate With Sprinkles

by aliencereal



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, F/M, Lingerie, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 12:54:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2429573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliencereal/pseuds/aliencereal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tabris works at the college bookstore and Alistair brings her donuts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Chocolate With Sprinkles

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick warning: this fic has some Cullen-negative stuff in it. He doesn't actually make an appearance but the characters talk shit about him.

Alistair hates college.

His political science classes are either boring, depressing or both. Nobody on the football team has spoken to him since he quit at the end of his first semester. His constant meetings with the career advisor for seniors make him feel useless and hopeless. He doesn't really have friends. His roommate, Cullen, is obsessed with an underage freshman and it's _really creepy_. His aunt and uncle never call.

The saving grace of the entire experience is Kallian Tabris, a local girl his age who works at the college bookstore. Early on in his junior year, Alistair had hidden in the bookstore to avoid the rain (and to avoid his homework, but that's not important). They'd ended up playing 'who can find the most sexually suggestive book title in the store' for over an hour.

Tabris is the best friend Alistair has ever had. She listens to his whining and offers useful advice, kicks his ass at Mario Kart, invites him to her apartment for netflix regularly, hugs him tightly when he gets so nervous he feels like his lungs are going to close up, and gives him loads of kisses.

Coincidentally, Tabris is also Alistair's girlfriend.

Which is why he feels completely justified in walking into the bookstore for the fifth time this week, ignoring the grumpy look Velanna gives him from behind the counter. Sigrun, who is openly playing an old gameboy color next to the prickly elven woman, looks up and smiles when she sees who he is.

“Hey Alistair. Tab's upstairs with the boys,” Sigrun says, gesturing towards the stairs that lead out of the school supplies and into the textbooks proper.

“Thanks,” Alistair replies, grinning. He can see Velanna rolling her eyes but isn't terribly worried about it. He takes the stairs two at a time, smiling uncontrollably when he hears Tabris' voice.

“I swear to _god_ , Anders, if I have to hear the word 'aching' out of your mouth one more time--”

“Hey!” Protests the familiar voice of Anders, the only employee at the store who actually goes to the school. Alistair sees him in the cafeteria from time to time.

“I'm fucking serious, dude, either ask him out or I'll do it _for_ you,” Tabris bites back. Alistair gets to the top of the stairs and sees that the two bickering coworkers aren't the only ones up here. Nate catches his eye before Tabris or Anders notice him, and Alistair can see the exasperation on the older boy's face clear as day.

“You _wouldn't_ \--” Anders starts, but he's cut off when Tabris sees Alistair and completely loses interest in her coworker.

“Ali!” She says, ducking out of her conversation to meet him with a kiss. To keep her from having to get up on her tiptoes, he leans in for it, and she smiles against his lips. Her hands come up to ruffle his hair, and when she breaks the kiss, she's still grinning.

“Good boy,” She purrs, and maybe it's just flirting, but Alistair's heart still skips a beat at the praise. The height difference is actually A Thing with them, because Tabris is just short enough that she can't kiss him without his help. As she usually leads in... well, everything, this has been a bit of a hiccup in the natural progression of physical affection.

Behind them, Nate sighs heavily.

“I'm going to go sit with Velanna,” He announces, with a clear undercurrent of 'because you two are being disgusting'. Alistair feels himself flush a bit, but Tabris just grins wickedly.

“She doesn't date shems, you know,” Tabris calls after Nate, clearly loud enough for Velanna to hear downstairs. He flips her off on his way down the stairs, and Tabris breaks into laughter.

“Shame about that, they could have beautiful grumpy babies together,” Alistair jokes, and Tabris snickers.

“You're both going to hell,” Anders says, without any bite to it. Tabris smirks at him.

“Hell is listening to you talk about your boner for Garrett Hawke all hours of the day,” She complains, and Alistair recognizes that name.

“Garrett? The guy with the...” Alistair gestures across his nose with his thumb to gesture for Garrett's... birthmark? Tattoo? Scar?

The look Tabris gives him is one of utter and complete _glee_.

“You know him, Alistair?” Tabris' tone implies that she's already plotting something, and all the blood drains out of Anders' face.

“Yeah, his sister is in my roommate's orientation group,” Alistair explains, and Anders seems to find something more important to worry about than his love life.

“You live with _that_ asshole?”

Before Alistair can say anything, Tabris holds up a hand.

“No yelling at my boyfriend. He's not a fan of his roommate either,” She insists, and Alistair smiles gratefully at her. What he doesn't expect is the way Anders' expression shifts into one of wicked amusement.

“I really hope your surprise is what I think it is, then. Leave your underwear so the asshole can find them, I bet that'd make him uncomfortable,” He says, grinning broadly at Tabris. Alistair gives her a look of confusion, and sees that her ears and cheeks have both gone pink.

“Shut the fuck up, Anders,” She snaps back, before smiling brightly at Alistair, still blushing.

“I do have a surprise for you, actually. I took the afternoon off work to show it to you,” She says, and Alistair feels a little shiver of excitement; it's likely that Anders' implication of sex is true. He also remembers his excuse to visit at the same time.

“I brought you donuts,” He blurts out, pulling the brown paper bag out of his messenger bag. Tabris perks up all over again, grabbing for the bag.

“Oh, you _love_ me, don't you?” She coos, which gives Alistair butterflies in spite of how casually she said it.

“I do,” He confirms, not minding the way his voice comes out in a dopey sigh. Tabris looks up at him, and he recognizes the little tilt of her head. She wants him to kiss her. He does.

From downstairs, Velanna shouts something to them. Tabris pulls away from Alistair, still holding her bag of donuts.

“What?” She shouts back to her coworker.

“She said you're off the clock! Stop making out and go on your damned date!” Comes a reply from Sigrun, and Tabris turns back to Alistair.

“You heard the lady. Take me back to your dorm room,” She says, more of a demand than a request. As if Alistair would have said no even if it was.

*

The walk back to Alistair's dorm takes ten minutes, during which Tabris manages to eat two donuts and dodge every one of Alistair's questions about his surprise. She keeps up the firm refusal to explain herself up until they're in Alistair's dorm room, at which place she turns a playful smile on him.

“Sit on the bed and close your eyes, love,” She purrs, and Alistair immediately obeys, swallowing heavily. His virginity is only three months gone, but he isn't quite _that_ stupid. He knows what's happening. It still feels unreal, partially due to months upon months of pining for this woman, but also thanks to years upon years of self-doubt.

Probably best not to dwell on it while the room is full of the sound of fabric rustling.

Tabris' hands settle on Alistair's shoulders. She runs them slowly down his arms to grab his wrists, pulling them to rest on her waist. He'd been expecting bare skin but the soft, silky warmth of it somehow still surprises him. He sighs happily and gives a little squeeze. Tabris laughs softly and kisses him, her legs brushing up against his just before she straddles his thighs.

“You can look now,” She says, kissing between his eyes. Alistair does just that and immediately goes a little bit light-headed.

Tabris is fond of practical underwear. Alistair doesn't mind in the slightest; his beautiful girlfriend in nothing but panties just _does_ things to him, even if they are just plain white. What she's wearing now, though? It's very much _not_ just plain white.

Her breasts are held in delicate pink silk, edged with little bows and black lace. The band and the straps are made of the same lace, which stands out against skin the color of rich toffee. The panties are clearly part of a matching set, more pastel silk held together with the black string tied into bows.

Alistair is stunned speechless. Tabris laughs, no, _giggles_ at him, and reaches down to get a grip on his erection through his jeans. Alistair sucks in air through his teeth.

“You like it?” She asks, although it's barely a question. Alistair nods, eyes glued on the exposed skin and the tantalizingly _un_ exposed skin. She smiles, warm and a little bit mischievous.

“I wanted to do something nice for you,” Tabris leans forward to kiss him; her mouth tastes like donut frosting. He wraps his arms around her, trying not to squirm as she undoes his pants. Once she has a hand around his dick, she stops kissing him and holds eye contact.

“You remember when I said I didn't think it was worth buying something if you were just going to take it off?” She asks, her voice wicked. Alistair has to give himself a moment to collect his thoughts because Tabris is stroking him teasingly gently, but eventually, he finds words.

“Y-yeah?” He manages, and Tabris grins broadly at him.

“Well, I came up with something I can do without taking them off,” She says, sounding smug. Alistair can't really put the pieces together to figure out what she means, not with her hand on his cock.

He sure as hell figures it out when she scoots off his lap and settles between his legs on the floor.

“Really?” He squeaks, eyes wide, because this is absolutely a first. In general, sex with Tabris involves him on his back, holding onto her hips for dear life while she rides him. He's had no reason to complain.

“Really,” She says, and holds eye contact as she slowly, reverently runs her tongue over the head of his cock.

Alistair hears the pathetic little whine of “oh, _fuck_ ,” that comes out of his mouth like it's miles away. He squeezes his eyes closed and grabs handfuls of his bedspread, fighting against a powerful urge to roll his hips.

It isn't much like the traditional porn blowjob. Tabris never once tries to deep-throat him, instead stroking most of the length of him with her fingers, focusing her lips and tongue towards the tip. She explores him, dipping the tip of her tongue into the slit and finding veins to trace. The whole experience is gentle but firm, not done with the intent to tease but to pleasure, to make him really feel it. That's always been the most incredible thing about sex with Tabris. There's always, _always_ an undercurrent of care in what she does to him, a shameless sort of affection that washes out insecurity and leaves him writhing against the sheets begging for more.

When Alistair shifts from little whines and heavy panting to desperate whimpers and uncontrollable twitches of his hips, Tabris hums softly and starts sucking on the head of his cock. Alistair shouts incoherently, his hips coming off the bed before Tabris pushes him back down. She doesn't lighten up on the pressure, though, and within seconds the pleasure overwhelms him to the point where he actually blacks out.

*

Alistair wakes up, feeling tingly in the best way and wanting to snuggle. He blinks blearily around until he finds Tabris, who has moved him so he's laying on the bed properly. She's sitting at the end of the bed, still in the lingerie, eating a donut.

“Want a bite?” She asks, like she hadn't just blown his mind. Alistair stares at her for a moment.

“Are you _sure_ you aren't some kind of sex goddess? Aphrodite, perhaps?” He asks, struggling to sit up. Once he is up, he pulls his laughing girlfriend into his lap, nuzzling her hair.

“Positive,” She says, kissing him on the cheek.

“Well, if you're sure, then,” Alistair replies.

He steals a bite of her donut, to get his energy up, of course. He has one hell of a performance to follow.


End file.
